


[podfic] sidelines

by eafay70



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friendship, Gen, Made Families, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: author's summary:As a central defender, Toby knows his job. He blocks, tackles, intercepts passes and marks forwards. He can see and smother danger on the field, but off-field is another matter. What with Christian and Vincent getting closer, he’s powerless to prevent heartbreak for Christian on the sidelines.
Relationships: Christian Eriksen/Vincent Janssen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] sidelines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [sidelines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426770) by [kaixo (ballpoint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/kaixo). 



> author's note:
>
>> For ItsADrizzit.
> 
> podficcer's notes:  
> -This was recorded for ITPE 2020 as a gift for ItsADrizzit. I hope you enjoy it!  
> -Thanks to kaixo for writing such wonderful works, giving blanket permission regarding said wonderful works, and answering my questions about said wonderful works!  
> -Thanks to WhiteHaru37 for help and reassuarance on the name pronunciations! 

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic as an MP3 via the link below.

[MP3 (38.6 MB, runtime 50:59)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/12x6j2r0nzl4rox/sidelines.mp3?dl=0)

* * *

Cover art made by me using [this soccer field image](https://pixabay.com/vectors/soccer-soccer-field-football-145794/)

* * *

Songs:

  * The Emirates FA Cup 2018/19 Theme Music (I couldn't find the composer's name)
  * UEFA Europa League 2016-2017 anthem (composed by Michael Kadelbach)
  * 's Avonds bloeit de liefde op ("Can You Feel the Love Tonight") from the 2003 Flemish soundtrack of "The Lion King" (this portion performed by David Verbeeck and Door Van Boeckel)
  * "A Media Luz" (performed by Los Gauchos Del Tango)
  * "Time for Us" (performed by Nicolas Jaar)
  * Monday Night Football (Sky Sports) 17-18 theme (I couldn't find the composer's name)
  * "Lean on Me" (performed by Bill Withers)
  * "Happy Ending" by Mika (this portion performed by Ida Falk Winland)
  * "Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby" by Cigarettes After Sex (cover by Phum Viphurit)



**Author's Note:**

> from the author's endnote:
>
>>   * [Christian Eriksen explaining away said hattrick](http://www.espn.co.uk/football/tottenham-hotspur/story/2956827/vincent-janssen-goal-more-important-for-tottenham-than-my-hat-trick-eriksen)
>>   * Match line up and report [Tottenham Hotspur away to Gilligham](http://www.bbc.co.uk/sport/football/37357718)
>> 



End file.
